Radio communications requirements can vary depending on the distance between a transmitter and a receiver and whether a receiver is within line of light (LOS) of a transmitter. Near line of sight and non line of sight (NLOS) conditions can occur when obstacles (e.g., trees) are between the transmitter and receiver. Beyond line of sight (BLOS) conditions can occur when terrain between a transmitter and receiver are very distant or very obscured.
To meet BLOS communications requirements while also meeting constraints on size, weight, and power (SWAP), one possible solution to mitigate against BLOS conditions is to employ a number of relays. Modern relay systems rely on architectures that understand modulated communications waveforms to translate between different modulated waveforms when relaying. Conventional relay systems are inefficient, unadaptable, and consume an undesirable amount of power.
Features and advantages of the present disclosure will become more apparent from the detailed description set forth below when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which like reference characters identify corresponding elements throughout. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.